Alice Human Sacrifice
by NutMaeg
Summary: A dream, not wanting to fade, takes in victims to keep it alive. Will it find the true Alice? Or will it search...forever? Based on the Vocaloids song Alice Human Sacrifice, with Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and a little LavixTyki Rated T to be safe.R&R please
1. The Dream

"_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, no one knew who had dreamt it."_

"_The tiny dream began to think."_

"_[__**I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream me?]"**_

"_The tiny dream thought and thought, and came up with an idea."_

"_**[I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world!"**_

* * *

Hey everyone! Nutmae here again, bringing you my first DGM fic! Actually I was in French class when I was inspired to write this... if you didnt' already guess, this is kind of a songfic-ish fic. Now, for the disclaimer, then we'll be on our way! *clears throat*

I, Nutmae, do not own -Man, Vocaloids, or Alice Human Sacrifice. As much as I want to...

ON WITH THE SHOW!


	2. The First Alice

Kay, so I've made teeny adjustments because people have been wanting to know what the romaji stood for. Here ya go peoplez! Enjoy!

* * *

_**"The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand"**_

The first Alice entered Wonderland with no sense of fear, holding his sword with an unshakable hand.

He was brave, strong… and just a little annoying. But he was also on a mission.

He was out searching for something, something very rare and very important

. It was his job to find it, and he wasn't going to let anyone- or anything- get in his way.

Not even if it was in a different world.

_**"Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake"**_

Why? Because somehow, the Earl's damn akuma had managed to find him in this bizarre place.

Now he was pissed. He wanted to find the damn innocence so that he could get the hell out of here.

And the minute that he returned to the Order, he was going to kick Komui's ass for sending him here in the first place.

**_"That Alice is in the forest, locked away like a criminal"_**

All because he had been distracted for one second.

He hadn't been fast enough as an akuma caught him from behind, and they had gotten him.

His innocence was gone, destroyed by them.

Now, instead of killing him off, they left him here to rot.

_**"Aside from the path he left in the forest, there is no sign that she existed"**_

He closed his eyes.

Tch. He wasn't one for dramatics anyway.

_**The dream walked away from the imprissoned Alice. "Oh well," it said. "On to the next one!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mae: Well, that turned out better than I had expected!

Kanda: Tch.

Mae: Oh, don't be such a grump! I made you first in the lineup, didn't I?

Kanda: *glares*

Mae:Is this because I put you in a girl's verse, or cuz I called you an Alice?

Kanda: Just say the disclaimer already.

Mae:Oh, Yuu, you're no fun. *n*

Kanda: *murderous glare*

Mae: Alright! I don't own vocaloids, Alice Human Sacrifice or Kanda. If I did, I'd braid his hair!

-Runs away while being chased by angry BaKanda-


	3. The Second Alice

_**"The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland"**_

He had long since left the vicinity of the gate, still in search for his lost comrade.

He was the only one who could, who would take the risk to save his friend, if they could be called that.

Though he wasn't too fond of the one he was looking for, he wouldn't think twice about coming to the other's aid.

It was just the kind of person he was.

**_"Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world."_**

But it wasn't his fault.

Was it?

After all, how was he supposed to know that the secret language and song he and Mana had invented together all those years ago were actually tools of the 14th?

The infamous 14th that had turned what was left of his life upside down.

He was always worried that he wouldn't be able to fight back against the other presence in his mind, though he would never say this to the others.

He didn't want to worry them with his troubles.

Besides, it wasn't like he was going to give in any time soo-

**_That Alice was a rose, shot down by a madman_**

A madman that lived inside of his own head.

The pain was so intense that he couldn't help but fall to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

He wasn't ready to give in; he hadn't found Kanda, he still had people waiting for him back at the Order… at home…

It was too much.

He couldn't take it.

He had to let go….

_**He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all, he withers.**_

While they depended on him, admired him, looked up to him, they hadn't seen him drowning in his fears, his burdens.

He had been watched, not cared for.

As his skin turned an unnatural grey and conscious faded, he smiled one last empty smile to himself.

Glad that at least while he was trapped in this strange world he would not be able to cause anyone any harm.

_**Sighing in its hiding place, the dream began to walk away. "I was so sure this time," it complained bitterly**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mae: Aw, poor Allen. *glomps* Don't worry, I like you no matter what!

Allen: Um, who are you again?

Mae:*pout* Don't be mean.

Allen: Why shouldn't I? You turned me into the 14th!

Mae:...you're still cute no matter what.

Allen:...

Mae: *sigh* I don't own any of the above...


	4. The Third Alice

**_"The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland"_**

Her short green long green hair was uncommon in the land, and all who saw her were jealous or in love.

Not that she noticed.

She was a rather nice girl who would never have bad thoughts about anyone.

She was innocent.

Perhaps a little too innocent.

Despite the protest of a certain brother with a sister complexe.

**_"Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country"_**

You see, she was in search for two people that she cared for deeply.

She came to this world to look for them.

She asked its inhabitants for their aid.

And, fooled by her beauty, they agreed.

And soon killed by the Akuma that were hunting her down.

It was a talent that she had, weither she was aware of it or not.

A talent of using her innocence and looks to get what she wanted.

_**"That Alice was the country's queen, possessed by a warped dream"**_

That Alice soon was appointed as the country's queen, and quickly became possessed by a warped dream.

Though she did not want or need the title, she deluded herself into thinking that with this new power she would be able to find her friends.

She was never much of a strong willed character, so it came to no surprise.

Soon, her dream of finding her friends faded as she stayed a top of her thrown.

"_**Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of her country"**_

She had stayed so long in this world that she began to fear her decaying body, so she ruled from the summit of her country.

Too late she realised what she had become, what she had forgotten, what had once been so important.

She hated herself for her weakness, hated the land for doing this to her.

She was no longer the innocent Alice that came to Wonderland.

Now, she was nothing at all.

_**The dream shook it's head. "I'm kind of glad it wasn't her," it said to itself. "All of her cheery optimism was really been grating on my nerves."**_

_**

* * *

**_

O.o I'm sorry... I'm not usually this much of a Lenalee basher. I just... really don't like her. I mean, she's really useless when you get down to it... okay I get it I'll stop now DONT- *brick thrown at head* Ow...

I don't own -Man or Vocaloids, though I wouldn't mind having my own Kaito and Len. Fav. Vocaloids. EVER!

PS: Lucky next... not sure how it will end, but I'll warn you before hand so remember= don't like? Don't read


	5. The Last Alice

"_**Following the small path through the forest"**_

They thought nothing of why the small path was red.

_**"Having tea beneath the rosebush"**_

The one red flower was beautiful among the grey and blue ones.

_**"The invitation to the palace was the ace of hearts"**_

They wondered about the invitation card that came from the Palance.

It was the Ace of Hearts.

Almost ironic.

Almost.

"_**The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity"**_

The fourth Alice was not twins, but a pair of lovers, who entered Wonderland out of curiosity as well as fear for each other.

They both had made the decision to leave, loving each other too much to want to continue living the way they had.

Their love was a forbidden one.

Which made it all the more special.

**_"Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come"_**

With all of the missing exorcists, the Order had become more prudent with security, believing it to be the work of the Earl.

The one time that the Noah had slipped up, they were caught.

They were forced to run.

Luckily, Road was able to make a door for them to escape to.

And now they were here, were they could live together in peace- and still keep things interesting.

Living in a wonderland had to be anything but dull, right?

"_**A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother. They came the closest to being the true Alice, but..."**_

A stuborn Noah and an intelligent Exorcist, they made quite a pair.

Together they came the closest to being the true Alice, but… they loved each other too much.

They were content being just the two of them, and their love for each other was what kept them from truly becoming Alice.

Not that they minded.

As the Noah, lifted the Exorcist's head to deepen their kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, being Alice was the last thing on their minds.

"_**They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland"**_

They won't wake from this lust and love filled dream.

As hands wandered, breathes mixed and limbs intertwined, they became forever lost in Wonderland.

_**The Dream grinned as it watched the two. True, it hadn't found the True Alice, but while this was entertaining…**_

_**it could always search again.**_

_**[Maybe the next Alice... is you]**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_THAT's IT! LAST CHAPTER! WHOOT!_**

That's it for AHS- DGM style. Did ya like it? Huh? Huh?

Oh, and if ya didn't already guess, it's the dream singing the lyrics.

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate this!

Read, Review, and stayed tuned for more stories!

This is Mae, signing out


End file.
